


All Because Of An Eaten Pie

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: “I just don’t get why Jo is so pissed at me for eating her apple pie.”Something in Castiel screamed for him to stop and find the owner of that voice because that, there! Home! Safe! Mate!





	All Because Of An Eaten Pie

“What else do we need?” Castiel asked, looking back over his shoulder at his cousin, Gabe, who quickly pulled up the list on his phone.

“Cereal,” he said. “But can we not get the sugarless kind this time? That stuff you got last time sucked.”

“Do you mean the plain Honey Nut Cheerios I got for you?” Castiel asked, walking quickly to the aisle with the cereals. “I got those because it lowers your cholesterol and it’s that name brand garbage you like that doesn’t even use real honey. You use the real honey I put out for you, Gabe.”

“It doesn’t taste the same! You can’t add honey to honey-less Honey Nut Cheerios because the honey just dissolves in the milk!” Gabe explained.

Castiel sighed. “You still get the sweetness from the honey, you just need to drink the milk too.”

“Gah! You and your stupid health food phase!”

“It’s not a ‘phase’, Gabe.” Castiel said tiredly, “I’ve been eating like this since I could purchase my own food.”

“Yeah,” Gabe said, pushing the cart up beside Castiel. “And I’m still waiting for it to end. I hate kale and quinoa and almond milk.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Then why did you move into my house with me?”

“Because you’re the only one in our fucked up crazy family that isn’t fucking crazy!”

“Gabe, this is a family store. Please refrain from cursing,” Castiel said absentmindedly, looking over the cereals. “What about this?” He pulled a box off the shelf and turned to show it to Gabe.

“Millet Rice?” Gabe asked incredulously, reading the information on the box. “What the hell is Millet Rice?”

“Gabe,” Castiel scolded, “please do not curse in here! I’d like to be able to come back and—” Something wonderful smelling made its way into Castiel’s nose and stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Sweetened with fruit juice?” Gabe continued to recite off things from the box, totally unaware that Castiel’s attention was somewhere else. “What the hell even is this cereal? Is this even cereal?”

Castiel pushed the cereal box at Gabe, not checking to make sure Gabe had grabbed it before letting go and moving away, following that delicious smelling scent.

“Cas, what the hell?!” Gabe yelled, bending over to pick up the box to put it back on the shelf. He looked back up as movement caught his eye and he had just enough time to see Castiel walking swiftly towards the end of the aisle. “Cas? Where are you going?” Gabe quickly grabbed ahold of the cart and rushed after his cousin, backtracking to grab a box of Frosted Flakes and Trix before once again following Castiel.

“What is that smell?” Castiel mumbled to himself, scenting the air and looking around to try and pinpoint where it was coming from. He started in one direction, halting a few steps into it before turning and going the other way. It’d began to get fainter in the other direction.

Castiel scented the air again, walking quickly towards the bakery in the store. The scent got stronger the closer he got to it.

That scent—leather and apples—smelled so good. If you’d asked him ten minutes ago if the two things would smell good together his answer would have been a resounding and firm ‘absolutely not,’ but after smelling them...oh jeez, did his answer change. It smelled like heaven. All that was on Castiel’s mind was finding out where that smell was coming from.

“I just don’t get why Jo is so pissed at me for eating her apple pie.”

Something in Castiel screamed for him to stop and find the owner of that voice because that, there! _Home! Safe! Mate!_

“Dean, that pie was supposed to be for Charlie and Gilda. You know Jo is trying to...woo them, I guess.”

“Jo still didn’t have to punch me.”

Castiel finally turned down the aisle labeled ‘baking supplies’ and stopped dead because he found where that smell was coming from: one of the two men looking at sugar and flour.

“Do you smell that, man?” The shorter one said. “Smells like...coffee, really good coffee, and...and honey? Smells really, really good.”

“No, I don’t, Dean,” the taller one said, sounding tired. “Now, please focus. We only have—” he turned his head and made eye contact with Castiel. “Dean, dude, turn around.”

“What? Why?” The shorter one, Dean, asked, turning his head to look at what the taller one was looking at. His eyes made contact with Castiel’s and it was like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. “Oh,” Dean breathed out, eyes widening as he took a deep breath. “Is that you?” He asked.

Castiel looked ‘Dean’ over, feeling an intense longing to be wrapped up in his arms right this second wash over him. “I-I don’t know. Is this—” Castiel pointed his nose. “—you?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said, taking a hesitant step forward, inhaling deeply before bolting over to Castiel and burying his face in the man’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Oh!” Castiel squeaked, his eyes fluttering as the intoxicating scent of leather and apples surrounded him. He found his arms moving of their own accord to come up and wrap around the broad shoulders of ‘Dean.’

“Oh, fuck. Yeah,” Dean breathed out. “That amazing smell is you.”

“It’s you, too,” Castiel said, tilting his head back for Dean.

“Dean,” Dean said, nosing at Castiel’s neck. “My name is Dean.”

“Castiel,” Castiel replied, giggling a tiny bit as Dean’s breath tickled his neck when he exhaled. “You can call me Cas, though.”

“Well, Cas,” Dean said, lifting his head to look into Castiel’s eyes. “It looks like we’re true mates.”

“Cas?” Gabe’s voice sounded from behind Castiel, but Castiel heard it from a million miles away.

“It does look like we’re true mates,” Castiel said, darting his eyes between the greenest green he’d ever seen.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Dean smiled, tightening his arms around Castiel’s middle.

“Yeah,” Castiel breathed out, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” 


End file.
